Hyrule Tournament!
by Plushie Master Marth
Summary: Young Link sets out to win the Hyrule tournament! Also starring Marth!


Link yawned, having his hat on over his eyes as he had a bottle of Lon-Lon milk at his side. (Please note, this is YOUNG Link.) While asleep, he dreamed of a small medal, which, though shadowed, seemed to be glowing. He felt something shaking him, soon waking up to be looking at Malon. "Uh? What, is nap time over already?"  
  
"Ha ha, no, Link! Come on, I wanna show you something!!!" Malon dragged Link over to a ladder on the side of her house, climbing up and beckoning Link to come too.  
  
"...Fine..." Link yawned, following Malon up to the roof, complaining about needing his sleep. When Link got up there, he saw a large banner strung thoughout the trees, saying, "Attention all fighters! Come to the Hyrule Temple tournament! See King of Hyrule for details."  
  
"Wow! That's what I need!!!" Link ran off, toward the Hyrule Castle town, as Malon watched him run off, thinking to herself, "I only wanted him to see the big dark cloud in the sky..."  
  
Link ran into the castle, immediately talking to the King for details, after which he ran to the sign up board, signing his name very messily (you'd think being a hero of time would help you write better, but nooo...  
  
And now, begins the starting match-ups!!!  
  
Link sat on the bench in the waiting area, yawning a bit as he kicked his legs lightly. He shivered a bit, covering his legs lightly. (How would you like to have a tunic with nothing covering your legs?) Link looked around, seeing many large hulking men, seeming to be much stronger than himself. He looked to his left, seeing someone he recognized.  
  
"Hey Zelda. What're you doing here?" Zelda looked to Link, smiling lightly, saying softly to him, "Don't you remember? My father is supporting this event. I wanted to see you, anyway... It's about the fights." Link blinked a bit, replying, "What's wrong? Don't think I can do it?" He grinned, continuing, "You don't need to worry, I can take anyone on!" Zelda sighed, saying back to him, "Link, be careful, I hear Ganondorf was coming to fight you himself---" Link then said, interrupting, "He's no challenge, I bet I could take him!" "I hope you're right..." Zelda sighed, getting up off the bench and walking off.  
  
Link shook his head, wondering why Zelda was so worried. He had beaten Ganondorf before in the time he was an adult. He still can do it now, can't he? He sighed, shaking his head to stop thinking about it. He walked to the doorway, watching a beginning match.  
  
A tall, strong man was fighting against a strange cloaked person. The first man ran at the one with the cloak, sending his fist toward him. In a flash, the man's hand was seized by the cloaked person, as the person with the cloak launched the other man into the stands, causing an instant knockout. Link stared, in disbelief, trying to figure out what happened. He snapped himself out of it, walking back to the bench. The cloaked person walked in, looking over to Link while passing. Link blinked a bit, wondering what he was staring at him for. Link then heard his name called for his match. He removed his shield from his back, running to the arena.  
  
Link was facing a man with a sword in full body armor. He blinked, as the announcer then yelled out, "Now, ladies and gents! It's Link, versus the Armored Swordsman! Ready contestants? Go!!!" Link took his sword out as well, running at the person, leaping up behind him as the man slashed, smacking his word into the man's armor, as it started to fall off. He then leaped, slashing into the back of the helmet, cutting it off to reveal someone from before he knew.  
  
Link stared, as the helmet fell apart, it showed the face of someone he has seen before.  
  
"You're the one who ruined my revenge on Marth!!! You, boy, you're mine, now!!!" Roy charged at Link, his armor falling off as he went, as he was in his usual outfit under the armor. Link rolled to the side, barely dodging Roy's blade, as Roy then leaped at Link, slamming him into the wall of the arena.  
  
Link coughed a bit, wiping a small dab of blood from his mouth, looking at it, then growling, looking over to Roy. "That's it..." Link ran at top speed to Roy, slashing his sword toward Roy, going into a huge combo of attacks. Roy couldn't counter, unable to pinpoint the moves Link was using. Link then sent Roy into the air with his hookshot, and as Roy went back down, he used his spin attack, catching Roy in a whirlwind of attacks.  
  
Roy fell to the ground, unconcious from the attacks. The announcer then cried out, "Link is the WINNER!"  
  
Link went back into the waiting room, wiping his mouth is a handkerchief, when he noticed someone he had fought with as an adult before.  
  
Marth walked past Link, holding the handle of his Falchion as he did, stopping suddenly, blinking, then looking back. "Hey, Link! It's you! I was wondering where ya were!"  
  
Marth grinned, as Link then said, "What're you doing here?! I thought you were out at another tournament!" Marth sighed a light bit, answering, "Well...The competition beat me on the first round...stupid leg cramp..." Link laughed a bit, since, well, it was funny.  
  
Then Marth remembered something, running off in a hurry. "I've gotta go, my match is starting now!" Link followed, watching from the gateway of the arena.  
  
"AND NOW, MARTH VERSUS CAPTAIN FALCON!!!" The announcer then added, "READY?! FIGHT!!!!"  
  
Before Marth could blink, Captain Falcon had his fist flying toward Marth's nose. Marth gasped, getting hit square in the forehead, having tried to duck. He was sent flying back, leaving a huge dust trail behind him as he went.  
  
Marth coughed, opening his eyes just at the right time to dodge another attack. He tried tripping Falcon, not even coming close, as Falcon was already high above him, having jumped. Marth ran through the arena to keep himself safer, trying to think up a way to be able to hit Falcon. He continued, then getting hit by a hard punch to the face. He fell onto his face, in very much pain, due to the intensity of the attacks. He then saw Falcon showing off for the crowd, grinning a bit as he swiped his Falchion across Falcon's back.  
  
Falcon collapsed in pain, as Marth leaped at Falcon, slashing his sword in a fury. Falcon was unable to defend himself, as he was soon unconscious from all the pain. Marth then limped out of the arena, exausted from all the fighting he had to do. Link walked over to him, grinning as he patted Marth on the back. "You're really good at that!"  
  
Marth sighed a bit, slumping down on the bench. "I think I'll be very tired for QUITE a while..." Marth then fell asleep, recovering his energy. Link blinked, poking Marth with the Kokiri sword, as Marth snored loudly. "Owie, my ears..." Link then heard the announcer call out for him.  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the last qualifying match!!! Link versus..."  
  
The announcer then stopped for a moment, staring at his card. "This is strange, folks. I can't read the handwriting... Who could've wrote this horrible thing for me???" He then looked down, seeing an egg with green spots on it. "Oh! Of course!!! It's Link versus Yoshi! Here it goes!!!"  
  
Link watched the Yoshi come out, staring at the small little thing. It seemed to be just a baby, as Link walked over to it, patting it on the head. "Aww... How cu---te!" He then yelled out in an instant, his hand having tooth marks all over it. "Owie!!! That hu-----rt!!!!" Link then whipped out his Kokiri sword, diving at the Yoshi as he commenced to pummel the little thing with his little sword. The Yoshi smacked Link away, throwing an egg which quickly smashed into Link's face, sending him tumbling away from the Yoshi with a bang. Link stumbled to his feet as the Yoshi somehow surrounded itself with an egg.  
  
The egg rammed Link, sending him hard against the wall of the arena. He collapsed to the floor, coughing up a bit of blood as the Yoshi then leaped up above Link, pounding him down in a huge body slam. Link screamed in pain, barely having been able to attack. The Yoshi jumped off, dancing around happily. Link then whipped a bomb out from his bomb bag, throwing it out to the Yoshi. He immediately took his bow out, shooting a fire arrow off. The bomb was hit by the arrow, as it was an inch from Yoshi, making a huge bomb blast go off in a chain reaction. Link then leaped at the Yoshi, stabbing his sword down near Yoshi's body, scaring it sufficiently to make it faint from the fear of being killed. The crowd cheered, as Link limped painfully out of the arena, having been sufficiently beaten for one match.  
  
Marth watched Link limp in, handing him some food. Link ate it hungrily, feeling like he was going to starve. "Holy moley... That was my food for the whole week, Link!!! You must've been really hungry... Dang, now I'm gonna have to get myself more food later...I hate having ta do that..." Marth sighed after saying this, then said, "When we fight after my next match, I'll make ya pay for that!!!" Link grinned, staring at Marth. "You're on, Marth!" And so, after this, Marth was called to his next match.  
  
"And now, folks! The match before the semi-finals!!!" The announcer yelled into the microphone, continuing, " You may want to watch carefully folks! With how all these matches have been going, who knows what'll happen?! And now, the fight!!! It's Marth versus Mewtwo!!! Get ready, fighters!!! Alright, now if everyone's ready... You may...BEGIN!!!"  
  
Marth ran to Mewtwo, pulling the Falchion forward as he attempted to strike Mewtwo. He was then seized by an invisible force, unable to move. Marth stared at Mewtwo, who was grinning, holding his hand forward toward Marth. Marth was then sent flying into a wall by the force that had been holding him. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood as he got up. He looked to Mewtwo, who was grinning sharply, and in an instant, he disappeared. Marth gasped, glancing around quickly to try and spot Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo appeared at Marth's side, as Marth saw him, he tries to slash Mewtwo with the Falchion, but somehow lost control of his body when Mewtwo's eyes sent a flash of light into his. Marth dropped the Falchion, his arms feeling like jelly as he tried to control them. He was then sent spiraling back by a blast of dark energy Mewtwo launched to him. Marth slammed into another arena wall, making it smash away, as the audience fled from the bottom of the stands. Marth started to get up, as Mewtwo appeared next to him, putting his hand toward Marth, as he started to levitate Marth with the invisible force that had held him before. Marth cried in pain, as the force around his body started to crush him. He was then launched high into the air by the force, lifelessly falling back to earth.  
  
Mewtwo then let a small smirk show from his lips, as he launched an immense ball of energy upwards toward Marth. Marth screamed in pain, as the ball engulfed his body, sending knives of pain coursing throughout his body. He then slammed onto the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. Mewtwo then lifted him up with the invisible force, tightening the hand he showed toward Marth into a fist, as Marth felt the bones in his body breaking from the force exerted on them. He then blacked out, bleeding immensly. Mewtwo, though, continued crushing him until Link ran in, interrupting the battle by ramming Mewtwo away, yelling, "That's ENOUGH! You've already won!!! Stop hurting him already!!!" Marth's body fell to the ground, his armor torn and the cloth stained in blood. The announcer then said, "That's it, folks! Mewtwo is the winner!!!" Link then yelled up to the announcer, "Hey!!! This guy needs to go to a medic!!! Get someone down here, NOW!"  
  
Marth lay in the infirmary, as doctors and nurses cluttered around him. They had said that he was very lucky to be alive, having multiple broken bones and having had lost a huge amount of blood. The doctors left after having hooked him up to life support, as Link stared at Marth, standing at the side of the infirmary bed. He stared at Marth, muttering quietly, "Why didn't you give up before this happened? I know you wanted to be able to fight me, but that's no excuse to nearly get yourself killed... Darn it, I shoulda interfered before... This wouldn't have happened if I didn't wait..." Link then sighed, as Zelda walked up next to him. "Link...I'm sorry.. I tried to tell my father to end the fight, but he just wouldn't listen to me. Please forgive me, I tried to end it before he got seriously injured, but---" Link then interrupted, "Don't worry about it, Zelda. Too late now, isn't it? Still... I'll make Mewtwo pay for what he did to Marth!! I swear that I will not lose!!! ...I just hope I can really do it..."  
  
"Don't worry, Link. You'll do it. I know you'll be able to!" Zelda smiled lightly, as Link then grinned, replying, "Yeah, I think you're right, Zelda. Just cheer me on when I go to fight...Alright...?" Zelda grinned back, saying, "It's a deal!" A worker for the tournament then came to Link, saying, "Link, you're up... Please come with me to the new arena..." Link nodded, following the tournament worker to the next arena at which he would fight Mewtwo. Link thought to himself as he went, -Don't worry, Marth... I'll make sure to defeat Maewtwo for you! This defeat will be avenged!- Link gripped the sword, as the worker opened the doors to the next arena. Link walked into the arena, Kokiri sword in his left hand, Deku shield in right. As he entered, the arena door closed behind him, as the announcer yelled, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!! LINK VERSUS MEWTWO!!! READY?! GO!"  
  
Link yelled, running at Mewtwo at top speed. Mewtwo then shot off a few Shadow Balls, but Link continued charging, guarding with his shield.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Marth!!!" Link yelled out, "I'll defeat you no matter what!"  
  
Link then sent his sword toward Mewtwo's chest. He was slammed away fiercely by Mewtwo's tail, as Mewtwo grinned.  
  
Link then heard a voice in his head, saying, "You think you can defeat one such as myself? It is useless...You humans think you can defeat anyone... You quarrel amongst yourselves to prove who is better. I will tell you who is supreme. It is my kind... And I will prove this to you!!!"  
  
Mewtwo then shot a volley of Shadow Balls at Link, pummeling him to the point of which he could hardly move. Mewtwo then shot toward Link, slamming his tail into Link's face. Link coughed up blood from this, as he then saw Mewtwo's tail heading for him again. He ducked his head, slashing Mewtwo's tail with the Kokiri sword. Mewtwo cried out in pain, falling back slightly, as Link dove upon Mewtwo, he was stopped in inch from Mewtwo's face.  
  
Mewtwo's voice rang throughout Link's head, "You insolent whelp! You will pay for that!"  
  
Mewtwo launched Link hard into the ground multiple times, as Link was helpless to fight back. Mewtwo soon stopped slamming him, pointing his hand to Link, a shadow ball growing large in his hand. Link closed his eyes, waiting for the end that was sure to come.  
  
The announcer yelled out, "Hold the match!!! Hold the match!"  
  
Mewtwo glanced over to the announcer's box, as the announcer continued, "Mewtwo! The judges have determined that, due to the use of excessive force in the match before, you have been disqualified!"  
  
Mewtwo glared toward the announcer box, stating out in telepathy for all to hear, "I will not stop this match! I have been assigned to kill him by my master, and I will do as I must."  
  
Attendants to the tournament ran into the ring, attempting to pull Mewtwo out of the arena. Mewtwo glared at all the attendants, and in an instant, they were sent flying in multiple directions. Mewtwo then aimed a shadow ball toward the crowd. He shot it off, as the crowd in the stands screamed in fear.  
  
Just then, in an instant, the Shadow Ball was sent flying off into the sky, disappearing after a moment. Shiek stood in the stands, staring down at Mewtwo as she put her chain away, saying, "I cannot allow someone such as yourself to claim innocent lives wrongly. No one has the right to steal another's life...Please cease from harming innocent bystanders, or I shall be forced to hurt you myself."  
  
Mewtwo's mouth started to come upon something that seemed to be a smirk, thinking for all to hear again, "Amazing how stupid you humans can be. Are you really that oblivious to the power that I possess? ...Very well then. Allow me to show you all the power that I control!!!"  
  
Mewtwo then made a large Shadow Ball, enough to destroy the entire arena. He then leaped up, throwing it down toward the arena floor. People screamed, trying to get out as quickly as they could. Shiek looked around, noticing something as she ran into the middle of the arena, readying herself.  
  
Shiek then transformed, turning out to be Princess Zelda herself. She put her hands up, trying to hold back the shadow ball with all her magical power. It started to push down against her, as she was down on one knee soon. She shook her head, since she couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
Then came a yell, saying, "Din's Fire!" Soon, a huge ball of fire engulfed the Shadow Ball, destroying it. Link stood next to Zelda, dropping the Din's Fire magic crystal. He gasped to catch his breath, still wounded from the flurry of attacks before. Mewtwo, then blinded by rage, shot toward Link in a flash. Link reacted quickly, dodging to the side and slashing Mewtwo hard on the left. Mewtwo slammed into the arena wall, quickly recovering as he shot off flurries of shadow balls toward Link. Zelda ran in the way, summoning Nayru's love, deflecting the blasts back to Mewtwo. Mewtwo, badly injured, growled as he disappeared. Link then closed his eyes, stabbing his sword behind him, as Mewtwo collapsed to the ground that was behind Link.  
  
"He's lucky I dodged away from any vital organs, or he'd be dead..." Link grinned, chuckling somewhat as he collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Link woke up in the infirmary, with Zelda looking at him, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay, Link... That was a big battle that you won..." Zelda smiled, kissing Link lightly on the cheek. Link blinked lightly, confused for a moment. "Wow. I should win like that more often!" Link laughed, as Zelda did the same. "Well, Link, I'll be going for a bit... Hope you'll be well enough to fight in the next match!!!" With that, Zelda ran off.  
  
Link started to get up, himself, when he heard a voice. "Hey...Link...Nice going..." Link jumped, looking at where the voice came from, seeing Marth, in a full body cast except for his head. "You did better than me. I'm glad. I didn't want you to get beaten to death like I nearly was." Link grinned, simply saying, "You're still alive? That's amazing."  
  
Marth smirked lightly, saying, "I'm not so weak as to get my butt kicked by someone like him. Why don't you stay here and watch the next match on the screen?"  
  
Link looked up to a screen on the wall of the infirmary, as the announcer was talking, though barely audible. "Turn it up, someone!" A nurse came by, adjusting the volume.  
  
"And now, ladies and gents! The last semi-final match! The special appearance of our own Princess Zelda has brought us to match her up with the next opponent, The cloaked fighter! And let me take this time to thank both Zelda and Link for saving us from being killed by Mewtwo. Now, let the match begin! The cloaked fighter versus Zelda!"  
  
Zelda transformed immediately into Shiek, leaping behind the cloaked fighter, throwing needles to his back. Without even seeming to move, the needles went right through the fighter. Shiek stared, as she was then grabbed by the throat. She gasped for air, whipping her chain into the fighter, shocking him with the tip and making him drop her. She then leaped back, staring at the fighter.  
  
She then thought to herself, "He's fast...I can't even see him. Could it be that he---"  
  
She was stopped in mid thought, as the fighter rammed her hard into the arena wall. She slammed into the wall, coughing up blood.  
  
She then transformed back into Zelda, as she leaped away from the fighter in a split second decision, barely dodging a huge punch of energy. She then used a ball of Din's Fire, as she shot it off toward the fighter. It then seemed to hit the air, blasting out a foot away from the fighter, seeming to be deflected in a dome-like way.  
  
Zelda gasped, wondering how the spell could have stopped around him like that. She then used Farore's Wind, trying to escape to a better position. She was then grabbed by the fighter, being slammed into the ground. She was held down, as the fighter's hand glowed a deep hue of purple, about to blow a huge amount of energy into her face.  
  
The fighter's hand grew in dark power, as he held Zelda's face, as she struggled madly. Unable to get away though, it was futile. She started to run out of air, as her body slowed, starting to grow limp.  
  
The crowd watched in fear, as Zelda was about to be killed from this. They all yelled at the man to stop, but he would not. The crowd stared as the end was seemingly coming for Zelda.  
  
A blur of blue zoomed in, ramming the fighter at full force. The cloaked fighter was sent spiralling away from Zelda, stopping a foot from the arena wall. The fighter looked to the blur, wondering who it could be, since Marth had been injured and was wearing his white outfit.  
  
Roy stood there, smirking slightly, as he said, "I guess I've learned something from being beaten so many times. I've learned that I shouldn't be focusing on people I can't beat and try to at least protect someone..."  
  
Roy then lifted Zelda up lightly, as she said, "You must warn Link...That fighter...Tell him to beware..." She then coughed up a bit of blood, fainting.  
  
Roy then looked up to the announcer's stand, saying, "The girl fainted, the fighter won the match." Roy then walked into the waiting room, carrying Zelda carefully in his arms. Link ran up to Roy, staring at him. Roy grinned lightly to Link, and said, "Don't worry. I'm not mad anymore. I just got a little peeved, that's all..." Roy gave Zelda to Link, as he dragged her off into an infirmary bed.  
  
Roy grinned as he walked up to Marth's bed, saying to him, "Well, I see someone got his butt well kicked..."  
  
Marth growled lightly, replying, "You want yours kicked, Roy?" Roy laughed lightly, looking at Marth's full body cast, saying, "I doubt you could even bite me without hurting yourself..." Roy then walked off, chuckling to himself as he went.  
  
Marth watched, growling as he cursed Roy under his breath. He then saw that the final match was starting, so he looked toward the moniter.  
  
"And now, the final fight! These two combatants have made it through the fights with much skill, the cloaked fighter and Link! Pay attention, folks, this could get wild!!! Alright! Now, fighters! Are you ready?!"  
  
Both fighters nodded.  
  
"Okay then!!! Ready?! GO!"  
  
Link started to run toward the fighter, in an instant realizing that he had disappeared. He heard the wind seem to get parted by something, dodging quickly to the side to evade a fist. Link was dodging and leaping around to dodge the masked fighter as quickly as possible, to avoid any combos being let loose.  
  
The fighter then slammed his leg into Link's, sending him to the ground from the sudden loss of balance. The fighter's fist then rammed into the ground, barely missing Link's head. Link gasped, staring into the shadowed face of the fighter. He could not make out the face for some reason, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
A voice then emanated from the hood, very familiar to Link, but he could not remember. "Link. You will not win this fight. I do not care if you are protected by your little 'Triforce of Courage.' You will not defeat me again." From this remark, Link remembered the man's name. He then quickly rolled to the side, nearly being hit by a immensly powerful punch. He leaped to his feet, pointing his Kokiri Sword at the fighter, then saying aloud, "Fighter! I now know who you are. No need to hide your face any longer, for I will now use my full strength! Now..." Link then exclaimed, "come, Ganondorf!"  
  
Ganondorf chuckled, throwing his hood off to show his true face. "I see you figured it out. Not much for thinking, are you child?" Link replied simply, "Shut up." Link then dove at Ganondorf, slashing his sword toward every vital part of Ganondorf. When met with this, Ganondorf simply moved lightly to the side, being missed by inches.  
  
Roy sat among the crowd, thinking to himself, -I see what he's doing...- He then yelled out from the crowd, "Link! Calm down!!! He's just trying to make you use up all your energy! Try and think of a better way of attack, unless you want to lose!!!" Link then looked over to Roy, realizing the truth behind this. He then flipped back, landing at the other side of the arena. He readied his bow, taking shots with his fire arrows. They continued missing just short of Ganondorf, though it seemed more likely to be due to his magical prowess than by his luck. Ganondorf smirked darkly, watching the arrows repel from his body, using a magnetic type of magic on the arrowheads to keep them from coming even close enough to make a breeze. He then started tiring of this, fading away. Link looked around frantically, not wanting to be hurt because of this. While he did this, Ganondorf appeared behind Link, pulling his sword out as he sent it forward.  
  
Roy yelled out loudly to Link, "Behind you!" Link pulled out his shield just in time to block the sword. Ganondorf looked up to Roy, glaring at the swordsman. "You. Keep out of this..." He then started gathering a bolt of dark energy, pointing it toward Roy. Link then ran at Ganondorf, throwing his Kokiri sword away as he went. Link leaped toward Ganondorf, late by a second, as the bolt was fired. Link stared, as the bolt flew toward Roy. Roy was starting to regret having left his sword, as the commotion from the bolt being fired would not allow him to escape. He saw the end was probably going to come, and got ready for the deathblow to strike.  
  
As the bolt blew toward the side of the arena, a huge flash emitted. It blinded everyone in the arena, including Ganondorf. As the flash disappeared, no damage seemed to have been done, as Marth stood in front of the blast's area, Falchion out. Everyone stared, as Marth had been injured badly in his fight with Mewtwo. Link let out a sigh of relief, as Ganondorf growled lightly toward Marth. "I though Mewtwo had put you out for the time being..."  
  
Marth grinned, replying, "I was out. Until, of course, the good doctor over there helped me..." Marth then pointed to a man in a white robe, holding up two fingers to show off. Who was this man? Why would anyone not know?! It was Dr. Mario, of course.  
  
Ganondorf looked to Link, ramming his elbow immediately into him. This blow sent Link flying, as the force was incredible. He slammed into an arena wall, making it crumble from the impact. Link coughed, as Ganondorf hovered above him. "You have thrown your sword away...You have no way to defend yourself, boy. Now, I will kill you."  
  
Ganondorf charged up a large fist of energy, glaring toward Link. Link stared intently toward the fist, looking straight into the dark energy that lay before him, seeming to be unafraid. "Now, boy. This is the end!!!" Ganondorf sent his fist toward Link, yelling out, "FAREWELL!!!"  
  
The fist rammed into a solid object, though this object was a strange new sword, the likes of which Ganondorf had never seen before. Link grinned, saying, "You should've kept a better eye on me. While I was in Termina, I got this. The Great Fairy's Sword! Now I will not lose to you!"  
  
Ganondorf let out a loud war cry, sending out a huge wave if energy around his body, pushing furiously at Link. Every punch was blocked by Link's new sword, as Ganondorf tried his best to shatter it, with no avail. Link then nailed Ganondorf in the face with the sword's blade, cutting a huge gash in his face that caused him to bleed. Ganondorf was amazed at the skill Link was showing, as every attempt made to harm Link failed miserably. He then decided to use his trump card, sending his sword at Link's. When he was distracted, he rammed a bat into Link's left hand, causing him to drop his sword out of pain.  
  
Seeing his chance, Ganondorf sent his fists to pound Link to death. Link was nailed by every hit, unable to defend himself. Ganondorf had a huge advantage now, being able to easily defeat Link at this rate. He then sent a right hook to Link's gut, making him drag a huge distance across the arena floor, ramming into an arena wall as he slowed. Ganondorf slowly paced toward the pile of rubble Link was under, smirking as he stepped slowly toward Link.  
  
It seemed as though Ganondorf had won, as no one could see any signs of activity under the rocks. Ganondorf walked up to the rock pile, grabbing a large stone and tossing it away. At this rate, he started to dig Link out, ready to eliminate him. When he finally got to the part where Link was, he was quickly startled by what he had seen next...  
  
Ganondorf stepped back, eyes wide as he looked at the warrior that stood before him. The Diety looked down to Ganondorf, his eyes empty and soulless. He spoke in a deep, foreboding voice, "So...Thou art the 'King of Evil' I've heard so much about. Prepare thyself. For my blade will cut thy body into nothingness! Here I come!"  
  
The deity shot toward Ganondorf like a bullet, slamming his sword at Ganondorf's body in quick successive swipes, causing him to fall back like a domino from the force. Ganondorf was amazed by this skill and power this new warrior possessed, as he was unable to even land a light blow on the warrior without getting struck away. He put his sword up in defense, as their swords clattered, Ganondorf holding the warrior back with all his might. "Who are you, warrior!?" Ganondorf asked as demandingly as he could at the time.  
  
The diety smirked, answering, "I am a warrior from long ages ago... I have been sent to take thy soul down to the depths of the underworld, where all demons reign! People such as thou deserve to go to such a place! Now, thy time is neigh!" The diety slammed his sword forward, shattering Ganondorf's as he soon continued to strike Ganondorf with his blade mercilessly. Ganondorf fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. The diety held the end of the sword toward the crystal on Ganondorf's head, saying, "Now...Wilt thou surrender? Or will I have to take thy life?"  
  
Ganondorf coughed up blood, staring into the diety's soul less eyes. He smirked lightly, snickering slightly for a moment, then laughing loudly, as the diety growled fiercly, saying, "What dost thou find so funny, naive?" Ganondorf replied, still smirking as he said; "I find it funny that a mighty warrior such as yourself was locked away in a mask...By such a low class mage..." The diety's eyes widened, pushing his sword against Ganondorf's head crystal. "How didst thy know about the events past?! Tell me, or I'll end thy life right now!!!" Ganondorf then said, "It is easy to read the past for one with my powers. I will be able to transform you to what you once were, if you would desire..." The diety looked deeply at Ganondorf, saying, "Thy powers are strong enough to do that...?"  
  
Ganondorf then said to the diety, "Look into my hand, if you wish to be freed."  
  
The diety contemplated what he should do, then looked into a pool of dark energy that Ganondorf held in his palm, as he then said, "...I am ready." Roy then yelled out, "No, don't!" Marth then said as well, "He's trying to trick you!!!"  
  
Ganondorf smirked, shotting a huge column of energy into the diety's face, sending him flying up into the air, yelling out in pain, as both Roy and Marth yelled out, "NO!!!" Ganondorf smirked, looking now to the unconcious Link, which, beside him, was a cracked mask, once holding the life of the unnamed diety. Ganondorf slowly walked up to Link, picking him up by the throat. He laughed deeply and loudly, having finally won against Link. He then looked out to all the crowd, saying, "I have won this tournament! Now, I will take this child. If anyone wishes to see him again...Come to the castle, far off from Hyrule, past the Lost Woods...Through the valleys unknown...Bring the Master Sword with you... I have made sure that the way is open..."  
  
Ganondorf disappeared then, in a large burst of dark energy. Marth and Roy stared at the spot where Link and Ganondorf once were. The diety's mask sat on the ground, nearly cracked in half from the damage it had recieved.  
  
Later, Marth was sitting in the waiting room, thinking to himself. -How could I let this happen? I probably would've gotten killed if I tried to help, though...I just have to do what's right...- Marth ran off, to Hyrule Castle Town. He went into the Temple of Time from there, entering into the Door of Time. He grabbed at the Master Sword, pulling with all his might, unable to free it. He sighed, shaking his head. He turned, starting to walk off, as he heard the sound of the sword coming out. He looked back, seeing Zelda holding the Master Sword. "If you're gonna go, I'm following." Marth stared, unable to reason with himself as to how Zelda could have done what he was unable to do. Zelda smiled, saying to Marth, "I'm one of the sages who protect the Triforce, I think I could remove the Master sword from the Pedestal of Time..." Marth grinned, as they both walked off to the Hyrule Castle gates.  
  
As they went off toward the Lost woods, Roy and Dr. Mario followed. Dr. Mario then said, "I think you'll need a doctor, with how this is going. Good thing I'm willing to go with you." Roy then said as well, "I don't think you would survive without a better swordsman!" Marth grinned, saying, "We have one already, thank you." He was referring to himself, of course... Roy pulled out his sword. "You want to test that?!" Marth laughed, running off. "You've gotta catch me first!!!" Roy pursued Marth, yelling as he chased, Dr. Mario and Zelda chasing after.  
  
And so, this quest draws to the end, and a new quest begins. 


End file.
